


Spring is Sprung

by Shivern



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bunny Girl, Egg Laying, F/F, Fingering, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: The Spring Festival is here. Camilla and Lucina are looking to celebrate, though the former has something unique in store for their friend.





	

The Spring Festival had always been one of her favorite events of the year. Food, people, games, everything was enjoyable in their own way. That was in Ylisse though; in this strange world Lucina been summoned to things seemed to work differently. Not only where there countless people she had never known, with their own complexities, the young woman was expected to fight alongside them.

She had her misgivings. It would be hard to fight alongside strangers, as trust wasn't something given easily. One in particular had drawn her attention, though. Lucina found her kind, friendly, warm, a caring person she couldn't help but admire. Much like her, she was born of noble blood and purpose. 

Camilla was her name, a Nohrian princess whose maternal tendencies struck a cord in Lucina. It wasn't just her personality that was attractive though. She was a champion in beauty, as well as combat. Her soft, lavender hair draped behind her like the most radiant of curtains. Her full, mature body, as well as choice of outfit, left little to the imagination and captured the eyes of any who passed by. 

Lucina was no exception to that.

They had taken a liking to each other, striking a fast friendship. Camilla’s doting somewhat reminded Lucina of her mother, who she'd not seen for a long time. Though the Nohrian woman tended to take things a bit further than just familial feelings. There had been a few moments where her mannerisms had been rather... suggestive. 

Lucina noticed them clearly, and did her best not to react. She wasn't sure if Camilla was purposeful in her actions; she figured it was just a part of her personality. Her assumptions would be proven wrong when things became rather interesting, and a bit strange, at the height of the celebrations. 

=====

Camilla had been insistent that she wear it. To the point she almost forced her blue-haired companion into it. Lucina was, of course, reluctant, but gave in because it was her asking. The outfit was tight, both in the legs and the chest, yet comfortable. Black and blue formed patterns across the front, with pretty gold highlights accenting them. There was so much to the outfit, but what really got to her was the bunny hat.

She was embarrassed to put it on, even with how adorable it was. Her face was flush, too anxious to step out of the dressing room, but she summoned her courage and made the step back out into the bedroom. Passing under the curtain, Lucina was almost immediately sweating when she saw what awaited her.

Camilla, large decorative egg in hand, wore a similar outfit to her own. It was just as tight, the Nohrian woman’s chest almost threatening to spill out. Purple, gold, and black, the dress hugged her body closer than anything Lucina had seen her wore. Her soft skin was so clearly emphasized by the outfit, to the point they even the Ylisseian woman had her interest peaked. She hastily averted her eyes as Camilla looked over to her.

Lucina’s reaction didn't go unnoticed. 

“See something you like, dear,” she teased. “Thought I must say, you look absolutely adorable in yours. Aren't you glad you wore it?”

“Y-yes…! I sure am…” The blue-haired swordswoman tried to hide her blushing cheeks, but wasn't given much of a chance.

Camilla pulled her friend's hands away, leaning in close. “I have another surprise for you, too. It's a traditional item of mine, I use it every Spring, and I want to share it with you. Want to see it?~”

“Yes, I would,” Lucina said in a hushed tone, as if she could cloak the underlying interest in her voice.

The Nohrian brought the egg she'd been carrying forward, holding it out eagerly for her companion. She tilted her head, beckoning Lucina to touch it, which she did cautiously. Friend or not, she wanted to be safe. But no sooner as she touched it, it began to glow a vibrant green. It was magic, some sort of bound spell; it began to course into her body. Up her arm, down to her abdomen, Lucina felt it flow with an almost raging intensity until it stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

Left confused, but in awe, Lucina patted her belly. Everything felt fine, it wasn't like a war-mage’s spell which would leave her sore at the best of times. Instead, she felt about the same. Simply more curious, if anything.

“What was that, Camilla? Was that supposed to happen?”

She chuckled in response. “Oh, yes, my dear Lucina. But just wait a few moments, and you'll soon feel something  _ wonderful _ .”

It was like her words were magic too. As soon as she finished speaking, a heat began to well up inside Lucina. Her body beaded up with sweat, skin as red as a hot pepper. Something about it was pleasing too. She felt woozy, tired, and oddly happy all at once. Mind drowning in sudden overstimulation, her body began to fall. It was good that Camilla was there to help; she caught Lucina and lowered her onto the bed gently.

“W-what’s going on….” the swordswoman stammered, “Is… what…?”

Camilla cooed, brushing her hair. “Something wonderful and exciting, dear. And pleasurable too.~”

Even upon asking more questions, Camilla just smiled. Lucina wasn’t going to learn exactly what was happening until it did, and she was going to find out soon. Her abdomen, where the strange magic as flowed, literally felt full. The location was bizarre too. It wasn’t her gut, or her stomach, but somewhere more private. 

Whatever was now inside her, and growing in number, was in her womb. Her belly was growing a bit too, bulging as more things formed inside.

She could tell they were round and smooth but not much beyond that, other than the fact it felt… good. Her body was too busy with all the other sensations, yet the pleasure was evident, growing to the point of undeniable arousal. Lucina’s breath grew labored, nethers wet with juices. Camilla certainly didn’t help, the Nohrian was massaging her thighs and chest in an overtly loving way.

“How does it feel, Lucina,” Camilla asked in a soft voice. “It's a favorite spell of mine, for a number of reasons, so I'd love to know what you think.~”

“I… don't know, nice…?”

“Well, I suppose we’ll know soon enough. Once you lay those eggs, of course.”

Eggs…? They were eggs?

She chuckled as she changed positions. Camilla kneeled on the bed, spreading Lucina’s legs forcefully and nestling in between where they had been. The Nohrian undid a portion of Lucina’s outfit, exposing her sensitive privates to the cool air. Lucina shivered, squirming a bit, before a dull moan broke from her lips.

Her belly had reached its peak. Round and full. There was something else in store though, she could tell, as a sweat began to break out over here. Lucina felt like her nethers were on fire. Not in a painful way, more like an intense ache. She'd never had such a sudden and powerful need, it made her uncomfortable. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, Camilla was here to help.

The mature woman’s hand brushed up against Lucina’s wetted sex. Her fingers pushed inside, twisting and stretching about, while her thumb swirled around the swordswoman’s clitoris. Her actions earned a gasp from her impregnated companion, spurring her to do more. She made sure Lucina was ready for the last step. Lubrication was already handled, and she was in the process of loosening her. All that was next was too wait but a minute or so more.

Before she knew it, Lucina’s womb was contracting. She'd heard birth was painful, but this was the opposite. Each wave of muscles pushing brought a wave of pleasure. Lucina could feel the eggs shifting, arranging about, the first already in its way. It passed out of her womb gliding down her canal slowly, but surely. The surface was so smooth, almost soft, every inch a massage on her tender walls. The Ylisseian couldn't take her eyes off her pussy as the egg approached the end of its journey.

Camilla watched as it emerged. The decorative egg, pretty lines and designs all over it, peaked out. Each consecutive push forced it further, Lucina’s privates stretching to accommodate its release. She could have sworn there was an audible pop as it the last of it came free, the juice covered egg rolling into the indentation made by Lucina’s legs. An embarrassing, but arousing display for both parties.

That was just the first, Lucina realized. She felt more coming, and fast.

The Nohrian couldn't help but swoon, her friend's sounds were cute, intoxicating. The gasps, the twitches, her slim figure suddenly more rounded in shape. Each egg made her more excited. Camilla loved family and wanted one in the future. Perhaps this was a surrogate for it in the meantime, a yearly ritual of sorts. It was time to share it, she knew how wonderful it felt and that Lucina would appreciate it. She'd have to help me it even better.

Camilla massaged her friend, hands rubbing all around her privates. It amplified what she had been feeling, the intensity more than doubling. The pulsing motion of a line of eggs, large and round was now undeniably blissful. Without issue, they slid out one after the other. Lucina did have to give a small push for the last inch or so, a worthwhile strain that brought only pleasure as the egg exited. 

With a pile forming, she wondered when it would end. Her groans had long ago turned to moans, strain to happiness. She couldn't help herself as the last few eggs left her; it had all been too sudden, too wonderful. A knot of pleasure had been building and was beyond control now, coming undone without warning. Lucina’s body bucked, forcing the last egg out as she climaxed. Small amounts of fluid followed, soaking the sheets where the eggs had gathered.

It lasted for a few brief moments, but inevitably ended. At least the afterglow was just as pleasant.

She panted heavily, beads of sweat and a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Her chest and abdomen felt sore as her muscles relaxed, like she'd done tough exercise. It was a good soreness, the sort one could get addicted to. Camilla showed her the eggs, the colorful designs that each had. Lucina, though still not a fan of surprises was a bit thankful for the experience. Not that she'd let her friend know.

“You better warn me next time,” she said, glaring at Camilla.

The woman chortled, chest bouncing in time with her hearty laugh. “And ruin all the fun? I don't think so.~”

Lucina would have to rest, her energy was spent, but she'd keep an eye on that woman. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
